


Все надо делать вовремя

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэл сообразил, что поздно увидел в Зои женщину</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все надо делать вовремя

Конечно, он заметил, что что-то изменилось. Невозможно было не заметить, какими улыбками обмениваются Зои с новым пилотом. Невозможно не заметить их словно бы случайные прикосновения в коридоре. Отсутствие великолепных усов Уоша. Звуки шагов среди ночи и хлопающие люки кают. И ведь она говорила, что он ей не нравится!

Мэл никогда не воспринимал Зои как женщину, она всегда была его солдатом, его соратником. Единственным оставшихся в живых другом. Компаньоном по выживанию. И этого было более чем достаточно, но теперь... Теперь Мэлом завладело какое-то странное чувство, словно у него отняли что-то важное. Что он мог бы иметь, если бы разул глаза пораньше. Если бы заметил, какая Зои красивая. Сексуальная, дьявол ее забери! Ее внезапно проявившаяся женственность стала для Мэла сюрпризом. Конечно, он не собирался вмешиваться. Не хватало еще устраивать разборки в едва сложившейся команде, да еще и по такому идиотскому поводу. Но довольная морда Уоша начинала его бесить. В конце концов, Зои свободная женщина, и пилот может ей скоро надоесть. Слишком мягкий для нее, какой-то невзрослый с этими своими зверюшками на пульте управления. Большой ребенок за штурвалом. Ведь он ей не нравился, Мэл это помнил. Значит может и разонравиться. В крайнем случае, найдем нового пилота...

В коридоре послышались четкие шаги — Зои прошла и присела за стул напротив. Мэл отметил, что вид у нее непривычно смущенный и растерянный, и слегка напрягся.

— Капитан, — начала она. — Я бы хотела узнать, будет ли у нас свободное время после сдачи товара.

— После того, как сдадим груз, будем искать новую работу. Может, сначала пропустим по стаканчику в баре, — Мэл выжидательно поглядел на женщину. Да, женщину, которая, оказывается, умеет смущаться, у которой такие глаза и губы, и крепкое, стройное тело, наверняка очень приятное на ощупь. Даже ее запах, который он чувствовал сейчас, сбивал мысли в совершенно нерабочее русло.

— Мы с Уошем хотим взять отпуск на полдня, если можно. Мы решили пожениться.

"Что?! Да они спятили." Но как бы Мэл ни был ошарашен, он заставил себя собраться и с иронией в голосе произнес:

— И в каком же бюро или как его там вы собираетесь зарегистрировать свой брак?

— Нам плевать, где это будет записано, — решительно ответила Зои. — Но мы хотим церемонию для себя.

— Не время сейчас заниматься такими глупостями.

— Нет, капитан, самое время. Война окончена, а в мирное время люди не только работают. Иногда они женятся, и даже детей заводят. Так или иначе, я хочу стать миссис Уошберн прямо сейчас, а не ждать каких-то там хороших времен в будущем.

Мэл вздохнул. Зои в роли матери все равно представлялась ему кем-то вроде командующего взводом малолеток. Да и какие дети на корабле? Он мысленно передернулся. "А ты только что убеждал себя, что она свободная женщина и у тебя есть шанс. Малкольм Рэйнолдс, ты дурак, каких мало."

— Полдня вам хватит? — обреченно спросил он, надеясь, что этого времени ему хватит и чтобы найти новую работу, и чтобы надраться как следует.

— Может, быстрее справимся, — Зои удовлетворенно улыбнулась. — Хотя вряд ли, еще же и платье надо купить. Ну, как деньги за работу получим.

Это было уже слишком.

— Делайте, что хотите, — буркнул Мэл, вставая. — Вы теперь еще и двухместную каюту потребуете?

— Уош переберется в мою после свадьбы, да, дорогой? — пилот, оказывается, уже некоторое время тихонько стоял у входа и слушал их разговор. Он согласно кивнул с идиотски довольной улыбкой. — Она получше и пошире.

— Кровать только купим, — добавил Уош. — Может, со следующей зарплаты. А моя каюта освободится, на тот случай, если мы еще кого-нибудь наймем.

— Да чего тянуть, перебирайся хоть сейчас, меньше будете топать по ночам, — Мэл направился к выходу из кают-компании. Будущие молодожены неуверенно переглянулись и посмотрели ему вслед. Почувствовав их разочарованные взгляды, Мэл вернулся к столу.

— Кажется я забыл кое-что сказать, — он выдал самую ироничную и ехидную из своих улыбок. — Поздравляю!

Мэл пожал руку Уоша и чмокнул Зои в щеку. Первый и последний раз, похоже.

— А вы будете нашим свидетелем? Мы вряд ли кого там знакомого найдем, — Уош уже уверенно обнял свою невесту за талию, а та улыбалась довольной улыбкой. "Черная кошка, съевшая белую мышку".

— Куда я денусь, — ответил Мэл. — А теперь, Уош, марш в рубку — пора на посадку.


End file.
